


I've missed you

by halseyxkristen



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow series - Gemma T. Leslie
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 08:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8617204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halseyxkristen/pseuds/halseyxkristen
Summary: Simon returns from New York after two weeks. As badass as Baz is usually, he gets sick. They're disgustingly cute. Fluff. They also have a dog.





	

**Author's Note:**

> dedicated to daria. thanks for being such a great friend.

The rain was pouring.

\---

 

He knocked the door. Twice. Nothing. Three times,again. Nothing. He could hear his boyfriend’s dog scratching the wooden surface as he probably ran energetically all over the appartment, which meant Baz was definitely at home.

 

So why was he ignoring his calls?

 

Things between them were better than ever, and Baz had expressed the fact that he missed Simon countless times as they texted or talked on the phone every day for the two weeks he’d been gone to New York  for Penelope’s art gallery. Or, actually, every day except the past couple days. Then Baz would barely even text.

 

Baz should have been there to pick him up from the airport; then canceled last minute, saying he wouldn’t be able to make it. The reason: “family issues”. Which Simon could have sworn was bullshit.

 

He had to admit he was a bit disappointed.

 

So there he was, entering the appartment anyway,  tired of waiting at the door.

 

The appartment was empty, the smell of burnt something-probably chicken or toast. Most likely toast. Baz has never had the determination for chicken; Simon was always the one who cooked.

 

“Baz?” Simon entered the kitchen, getting the bread out of the toaster.  Of course it was toast.

 

Muffled tv sounds- or maybe music, he wasn’t quite sure what to make of it- could be heard from their bedroom,upstairs.

 

Simon took a few seconds to look around their kitchen, noticing the few unwashed dishes in the sink and the fact that Jackie’s food was all over the floor in front of the counter, along with water drops.

 

Baz always cleaned it up. _Always._

Jackie started nudging him with his head, as if to get some attention from his owner.

 

He got down on one knee, and smothering his white,fluffy ears and scratching the top of his head gently.

 

“Did you miss me, buddy?” he grinned at the dog, giving him a rushed kiss on the head “You did,didn’t you?” he asked, when Jackie tried to lick his face, as if he was agreeing.  Simon _loved_ that dog.  It might or might not have been because Baz got him as a present for his 20th birthday. Maybe.

 

“Let’s see where this other munchkin is hiding, shall we, Jackie?”

 

The white stairs creaked as Simon made his way upstairs, Jackie following him, the bichon’s nose pushing slightly on the back of his leg.

 

The sound of Debussy’s ‘Claire De Lune’ could be heard from their bedroom, quietly.

 

“Baz, you here, babe?” Simon asked, knocking at the door gently.

 

Loud sniffles were echoing from the room, followed by a muffled “God, Simon. Don’t come in. Go get some pizza or something.”

 

Simon chuckled, furrowing his eyebrows confusingly.

 

“Won’t you even let me come inside?” he asked, a tiny bit hurt by the fact that his boyfriend didn’t appear to want to see him.

 

“Crowley be doomed, Simon! Just go away!” an irritated Baz raised his voice, and it cracked.

 

The blond,curly haired  boy swallowed heavily.

 

“Is everything alright, Baz?”

 

“Yes, Snow, everything’s great. My apologies. Just.. go get some pizza or something.” the other boy responded.

 

His voice was different, Simon noticed. It had cracked several times, and slight coughs could be heard from the other side of the door.

 

He wasn’t going to leave. Not when Baz might have been crying.

 

“I’m coming in, Baz.” He said, without a second thought opening the wooden door. “Whatever it is, we can tal-“

 

The sight in front of him made him roll his eyes, a moment after that feeling bad for the boy laying on the bed.

 

“Oh, Baaaz.” He pouted adorably, hurrying next to the boy in front of him.

 

Baz glared at him, teary eyes and a red nose, flushed cheeks and a bit of a stubble getting Simon’s attention.

 

He was swepped up in blankets, his head being the only exposed part. His dark hair was greasy as Simon ran his hands through it, having missed the feeling of Baz underneath his fingers.

 

He traced his jawline gracefully, smiling at him.

 

Packets of tissues and used tissues-which, by the way, _gross_ \- scattered all over the bed and the floor. He had an empty bowl next to him, and a half drunk glass of water.

 

Simon sat next to his boyfriend, caressing his hand.

 

“I leave for two weeks and you get the sickest I’ve ever seen you.” He chuckled “How is that even possible, Mr. Unbreakable?” he teased

 

Baz pulled his other  hand from under the blankets, grabbing a pillow and throwing it into Simon’s face.

 

A light smirk appeared on his face, but it was still flushed and tired-looking.

 

“Shut up, Snow” he murmured, in a raspy voice. “Now get away from me!” he raised his voice “You’re going to get sick too. Get away.”

 

Simon awwed. He shouldnt have awwed, maybe, because he didn’t enjoy seeing his boyfriend sick, but the fact that Baz showed so much care for him yet again, not wanting to get close to him, to make him sick too warmed his heart. _He was such an amazing person. God, Simon loved this idiot._

“Don’t worry, I’m more resistent than it seems.” He winket at him,playfully.

 

Baz scoffed.

 

“Is that why you told me to go away?” Simon asked, curiously “Haven’t you missed me at all?”

 

Baz touched his hand, intertwining their fingers. He smiled softly.

 

“Of course I’ve missed you, you adorable wanker. Don’t give me the pout.”

 

He coughed again. Several times. Tears threatening to escape his dark eyes.

 

“Did you take any medicine?” Simon raised one eyebrow questioningly.

 

Baz scoffed again.

 

“Thought so.”Simon said as he got up from the bed, deciding to head to the kitchen and get him some. “I’ll make you some more soup.” He said, giving him a peck on the cheek, standing up.

 

“No, wait.” Baz whined. Actually whined. It was a  ‘like-a-baby-whine’. He had an innocent-appearing, but actually tricky smile plastered on his lips. “Cuddle me for a bit.”

 

The blond boy shook his head, laughing at the request of his boyfriend.

 

“Really, Basilton Grimm-Pitch?”

 

“Don’t act as if you haven’t missed me too.”

 

“Fair enough.”  Simon smirked, getting under the blankets and putting his hands around Baz’s torso tightly, letting the dark haired boy’s hear fall on his chest.

 

Baz sighed happily. “I’m glad you’re at home.” He whispered, smoothing Simon’s hair from over his eyes.

 

“Me too.” Simon admitted,kissing his forehead. “ _So glad.”_

As they layed there in silence, the rain washing out all sounds of outside, Debussy’s “Claire de lune” having stopped, Simon noticed Baz’s breaths getting more and more peaceful, his eyes closing, probably drifting into sleep easily.

 

Baz reveled in the way Simon’s heartbeat would speed up every time he traced patterns sleepily onto his chest. He wondered  for how long it would do that. He hoped it would never stop.

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions, advice and criticism are really really appreciated! I'm trying to improve my writing.  
> find me on tumblr: resilienthopes


End file.
